Dance on our Graves
by MysticMayhem2403
Summary: My name is Katniss Everdeen. My home is District 12. I volunteered to go to the Hunger Games in my sisters place. I was sent to the capital prepared to die, Instead i found myself falling for a Capital man./ CinnaxKatniss Not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay so I decided to start another Cinna fic. Not sure why, just felt like it. Anyway, here is the first chapter. This will probably go on through the first book and will probably end when Cinna dies, as sad as that is:( It might be a little OOC and i apologize for that. This will probably be a bunch of One -shots that will form a story by the end. If that makes any sense... _**

**_ I hope you all enjoy it, i'm not sure when i will be updating, i have some school work I need to be focusing on (ExamsDx), So until that is over i don't know when updates will be. BUT there will be updates! Reviews make me happy, but no hate:)_**

**_~MM _**

* * *

Dance on our Graves- Chapter one

It was perfect. First year as a stylist for the games and he'd had chosen the most undesirable district, District twelve.

Why is this perfect you ask? Well as many times as Cinna was asked "Why did you choose that district?" the reply was always the same...

_"First year, last district." _

What does that mean? Only a few questioned it and he just shook his head, but mostly they translated it into, _I chose twelve because its Decent practice and no one really pays attention to district twelve's tributes anyway so I won't have to worry much about ruining my reputation until I get the hang of being a stylist for the games._

He led them on to think he was just another stylist who was there to make sure they had fun watching the tributes play dress-up, and he would move to the more important and richer districts whenever he wanted. Portia knew why he really wanted twelve, he had something amazing bouncing around in his head, so when he asked for her to be his co-stylist, she gladly accepted.

He watched the reaping anxiously and alone. In his flat, on the couch in his living room. He hoped and prayed that he would be given someone he can work with. Not a twelve year old that probably wouldn't last very long in the games. He wouldn't be able to watch someone that young get killed, he never could, he'd seen the games before and always close his eyes when someone young and defenseless got killed. Sure it wasn't easy to watch older teens kill or get killed either however he had a soft spot for children.

He needed someone with flame.

When the highly decorated escort for twelve announced the name _Primrose Everdeen_, and a little blonde girl stiffly started towards the stage, Cinna sighed, throwing the original idea for the chariot costume out of his head, other ideas started flowing. That is until an older, dark haired girl bolted from the crowd;

"I VOLUNTEER!" the girl yells, fighting against the mob of peacekeepers restraining her;

"I volunteer as tribute!" She states, Primrose throws herself at the older girl wrapping her arms around her and sobbing, shouting that she couldn't go. A boy that looked to be around the older girls age, pulled Primrose off of the other girl and carried her crying and screaming to her mother.

When the Screen flicks back to the older girl her face is blank. She is escorted to the stage where Effie Trinket asks for her name;

"_Katniss Everdeen_." comes her hollow reply, Effie say something about the Blonde being her sister, briefly the expression seemingly to say, _well duh! _crosses Katniss's face, its gone in a blink and she makes no other comment but a small;

"Yes."

Cinna leans back on the couch, his eyes still glued to the screen, but his mind was off somewhere else.

He zones in long enough to hear the name _Peeta Mellark _ring from the escorts mouth. A blonde boy also Katniss's age mounts the stage. He looks strong but the fear on his face is obvious. Katniss seems to recognize him.

Katniss.

He has a feeling that name will be one no one ever forgets. For in her eyes he saw a spark he hadn't seen in a while. A spark of defiance.

A spark of _hope. _


	2. Chapter 2

** Okay so i'm back! For now... First up a quick note, the first two chapters are mostly ' starter' chapters that help kick off the story. It is only the beginning and things will be getting better in later chapters so please bare with me:) Hope you enjoy it and please review!**

**~MM**

* * *

Dance on our Graves- Chapter two

The first time he saw her in person, she was sitting on a metal table in a small room of the remake center.

"That was one of the bravest things I ever saw." the words tumble out of his mouth before he can stop them as he strides over to her,

"I'm Cinna." He says shaking her hand,

"Katniss." She replies still a bit unsure about him, despite the strange comfort she feels she drops his hand and he leans against the table. She is still slightly surprised at how...well normal he looks, and dare she say...attractive.

"I'm your stylist." he adds carefully she glances down briefly,

"So your here to make me look pretty?" she asks quietly; he shakes his head slightly;

"I'm here to help you make an impression." This makes her look at him, his eyes shining with confidence and calmness, much like her own eyes on a normal day.

"Did they explain to you about getting sponsors that can help you in the games?" he asks; she nods;

"Yeah but i'm not very good at making friends." she admits, he merely blinks;

"We'll see... so we've got the Opening ceremonies coming up, where we take you out and show you off to the world. As you know the costumes are supposed to reflect the district industry." he says; she nods again;

"Yeah ours is coal mining." she says,

"Yes well you see I want to do something they are going to remember." he moves to where he is standing in front of her; he finds himself focused on her deep grey eyes,

"I just think someone that brave, shouldn't be dressed up in some stupid costume do you?" he asks, she inwardly shudders at the memory of last years tribute costumes. they had nothing on but coal dust.

"I hope not." she replies, he grins and reaches up to touch a lock of her dark hair before pushing it back, she doesn't even bat an eye lash already finding herself feeling safe with him.

"So Katniss, what do we do to coal?" he asks, Katniss frowns slightly not sure what he is planning;

"We burn it... your not afraid of fire are you Katniss?"

As of now Katniss isn't sure what to think of this man. He seems respectable holding a quiet dignity and gentleness that one can't help but to note. He does however seem a bit... not really mysterious, but not all the way to crazy either... Madman. That is the word she is looking for.

* * *

She's quiet as he helps her off the table and leads her to a lounge type room where he presses a button and various types of food appears, her stomach growls quietly, yet she can't help the thought of how she would have to go out and hunt and gather in illegal woods, then carry it home without getting spotted and spend hours in the kitchen to prepare something hardly close to what just appeared before her in seconds.

"How despicable we all must seem to you." Cinna's quiet words bring her back to reality, she glances up shocked and a bit confused, seeing this Cinna shakes his head;

"No matter, have a seat." he says kindly, she gives a small nod and sits down on the couch across from him.

He observes her as they eat, and by the slight frown on her face he knows she is pondering the meaning of what he said; and Katniss finds herself doing just that.

What did he mean by that, well probably just what she was thinking when the food appeared. But was her dislike at how easy everything was here that noticeable She was rather good at hiding her emotions, so how come he could read her so easily as if he could hear her thoughts?

Also, why doesn't she mind as much as she should?

Cinna smiles and leans back, images of her in the costume he has planned for her that night float through his head. She certainly will not be forgotten.

... That is if all goes as planned and they don't accidentally burn them alive.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Third Chapter... I apologize for any mistakes. Review:)**_

_**~MM **_

* * *

She looked even more amazing dressed in the costume in reality, than in his mind. He hopped up onto the chariot and lit their costumes.

"Chin up they're going to love you!" he says excitedly tucking his hand under her chin. He hops off the chariot right before it starts to roll out into the public, but he didn't miss the small blush that creeps into her cheeks.

He can't help the silly grin on his face as Portia drags him to their place in the crowd.

The crowd was mesmerized by the costumes, and the fact that Peeta and Katniss held their hands up together made it even better.

Yes, no one will forget them this year!

"That was fantastic!" Cinna says proudly striding up to Katniss and Peeta who are now standing beside the chariot as Portia removes their capes and puts them out. Katniss smiles as he walks up a warm flutter appearing in her stomach. Its unfamiliar to her and frankly quite annoying.

"We are going to be all everyone is talking about!" Effie chirps, Peeta smiles gratefully to all of them and Cinna notices Katniss has caught the gaze of the male tribute from district two, Cato. Haymitch notices this two and after a smug smile from Cato, Haymitch ushers Katniss and Peeta away to the apartment.

Later that night Cinna finds himself walking to Katniss's room to retrieve the costume she had worn earlier that day. Really that was the avox's job, one would go and get it and bring it back to him, and he was planning on letting it be that way, but he had this strange urge to see her again. So he told the Avox that he would get it himself and dismissed her with a polite 'thank you'.

He knocks three times and she answers after a brief pause. Her hair is wet and she is dressed in a pair of silk pajamas, her face is wiped clear of any make-up and he admits to himself that she still looks beautiful without make-up or sparkly costumes, if not more.

"Oh you must be here for the costume." She says in mono-tone. He nods even though she has already turned around and crossed the room to where the costume is draped over a plush green chair in the corner of the room.

She crosses back over and hands him the costume.

"Thank you." he says, she gives him a small small smile yet she glances down at her feet;

"Do you want to talk about it Katniss?" he asks, she looks back up and shakes her head;

"No, i'm just... anxious about tomorrow." she says biting her lip, He finds the habit to be well for lack af a better word, cute, she looks so tired and innocent, mentally shaking his head he remembers what she had just said.

Training.

She has her first day of training tomorrow.

"Relax," Cinna paces a comforting hand on her arm, she relaxes a little at his touch which brings a small smile to his face, "Just remember what Haymitch said don't show the stuff your good at, focus more on the survival stations. And try to get to know some of the other tributes, i'm sure some will make good allies." Cinna says, she smiles up at him;

"Thanks Cinna." she says, he nods and tugs her hair gently;

"Your welcome, you should get some rest for tomorrow." he says, she nods as he backs out of the room,

"Goodnight." he says softly closing the door on his way out. Katniss goes to sleep smiling that night.


	4. Maybe

** Okay I apologize for the lack of updates for a while, I have been very busy with school, I am however out sick today so I am taking the time to write. And now that i'm done making excuses, I would like to be able to update this story every weekend, i am going to TRY to do this, i make no guarantees, seeing as i am not sure what my schedule holds yet. **

** I am take up one shot prompts I will choose the ones I think I will be able to write and post them as Chapters to 'Dance on Our Graves'. I will Credit the person(s) who submits an idea I choose. The Credit will be at the beginning or/and the end of the chapter. This will continue until i inform everyone that i won't be taking prompts anymore, but until then, please if you would like to help me out PM me your idea that you wouldn't mind me using, or if you want a one-shot written for whatever reason.**

**P.S All Ideas will be written as chapters to this story!**

**Thanks to everyone who has Reviewed/ Favorited/ Followed/ or even read this story!**

**Much love3**

**~MM**

* * *

He saw little of her during the next two days. They fell into a bit of a pattern she would train all day, he would sketch, they would all eat dinner together, then he found himself at her door one night asking how training went.

"It went fine. Spent some time at the plant station, even though i didn't really need it." she says, moving out of the way allowing him to enter her room.

"Why is that?" he asks, a hint of a smile appears on her lips as if she's remembering something.

"My dad. He taught me and my sister how to identify poisonous plants." she says, her dad. He politely doesn't bring it up, but he can't deny that he's curious about the girl's father.

She hardly talks of him, but he's never heard anything negative about him. He only saw the mother at the reaping as she held little Prim back. Where was her father? Cinna was curious, but he didn't pry. If she wanted to tell him, she would.

"Ah, well then the odds are in you favor just a little more." he says, she shrugs,

"More than it was the day Prim's name was called." she says,

"You really love your sister don't you?" he asks, Katniss nods;

"More than anything."

Cinna just looks at her with kind gentleness, Katniss doesn't mind this at all cause she's tired, she just wants someone to listen, even if she doesn't say anything.

* * *

_She's got this kind of love,_

_Why don't we let her know?_

_She's got this kind of hope._

_Why don't we let her know?_

Cinna takes note as he looks at her, her eyes tired, the raging flame he's used to seeing in them, dies down to a mere spark. Her facade falls a bit and her poster slumps slightly as she rubs her temples.

Cinna feels a brief twinge of guilt for having to watch her go through this, but he is determined to mold this into something that will change Panem. She sparked defiance in him... and maybe a bit more?

As he wraps am arm around her shoulders carefully, as he didn't know how she would react to being comforted, he wonders just how everything is going to turn out. She relaxes at his touch and even leans in a bit closer to him. together they sit like that for several moments.

* * *

_Maybe she got what she came for._

_Lying quiet on the pine floor. _

_Don't be scared i'm not here for your reasons._

"Cinna?"

"Yes."

"Tell me something?" he raises an eyebrow;

"How come you're so normal?" This question makes him think, Why didn't he cover him self in dye, and gems, and glitter, and other popular accesseries? He was silent for so long, that Katniss started to think she had offended him, that is until he answered.

"Because i believe that decorating yourself doesn't make you different. I mean it can, but not really in a way i am and want to be. I want people to notice the things i design before they notice me. And i don't look right in glitter." he says earning a grin from the girl.

* * *

_Don't be scared, I'm just here for the radio,_

_that plays in the background, while your asking me_

_to go._

Its getting late. Cinna rises to go, Katniss follows still feeling as relaxed as she has been since she got here. Cinne turns and smiles at her;

"Get some rest, Girl on Fire. You have a big day tomorrow." he says softly, she nods; Something disconnects in Cinna's mind and he actually starts leaning towards her, his hand rises to lift her chin and for a moment her eyes flutter shut.

He shouldn't do this.

She's confused enough as it is.

She's about to go into the Games, and despite his belief that she can do this, there is still a slight chance things can go very wrong.

He changes his mind and kisses her forehead, strokes her cheek and then he's gone with a soft mutter of 'Goodnight'.

Katniss reopens her eyes when the door closes and walks over to her bed wondering what just happened.

Cinna sighs as he strides back to his room. He could get into trouble for showing intrest in a tribute right before the games. Yet he finds himeself not minding that much.

That night as she lays awake unable to sleep she scolds herself for letting her guard down. Even if it was only for a minute.

Maybe she shouldn't have let him get that close.

Maybe he should have kissed her.

Maybe he'll get the chance one day.

Maybe she'll help them all.

_Maybe._

* * *

**_More words!:P Sorry not done yet! This chapter was kind of inspired/( stuck in my head) by the song 'Maybe' by Julia Stone, I changed a few of the lyrics for different reasons, but nothing major. I like this song very much, though it doesn't really go with the story but oh well:P _**

**_Review Please!:)_**

**_-MM_**


	5. The Interview

_**Chapter 5! Sorry for slow updates, no inspiration and i've been busy! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I think i will mostly do the Hunger Games from Cinna's POV, idk though we'll see. **_

**_ Special thanks to the Awesome people who have reviewed/Favorited/ Followed this story! And if you haven't yet Please do!:)_**

**_~MM_**

* * *

_" They don't own me, i'm not a piece in their games." -Arshad 'Girl On Fire'_

He is though. Whether Snow knows that or not who knows? But Cinna's role in the Hunger Games is to make the tribute unforgettable, and well pretty, for the sponsors Its his job.

It's what Snow pays him to do.

But Cinna does much more than make her look 'Pretty' he comforts her, she inspires him, he does his best to help her plan for the arena. He isn't really supposed to but that is easily over-looked seeing as the rule book doesn't specifically say you _can't. _It's not advised though, because for all you know you could be dressing their dead bodies soon.

And you are especially not supposed to develop feelings for them.

If you do you turn you best not let it show or you could get into trouble.

That doesn't stop Cinna though.

She twirls for him, like he asked her to, flames swirling around the skirt of the dress, making her glow.

She stops after a few spins and sighs,

"Amazing." he praises; she looks down

"I don't feel amazing." he frowns;

"Don't you know how beautiful you look?" he asks, her heart flutters at the comment but she chooses to ignore it.

"I can't make people like me! How do you make people like you?" she asks throwing her hands up, He stands from the red plush couch;

"Well you made me like you." he says walking to her; she glances down again;

"That's different i wasn't trying." he places his hands on her shoulders;

"Exactly." He replies, she takes a deep breath;

"I'll be in the balcony with the other stylists, so when ever you get nervous, find me in the crowd and pretend that you are talking to me okay?" he says, she looks up and nods, rewarding him with a thankful smile.

He watches her from the crowd as she takes her place on stage, her eyes search for his the moment she sits down. Once her eyes land on his he can see her visibly relax.

Caesar brings up her chariot costume and she has no trouble answering questions about that;

"Were the flames real?" he asks; she smiles;

"Yes." she answers and looks over at Cinna;

"In fact i'm wearing them today." he lifts a hand and does a small spinning motion with his finger, her grin widens;

"Would you like to see?" she asks, the audience cheers as she stands and begins to twirl. Cinna's breath catches in his throat.

_Beautiful. _

She sits back down as the crowd roars, and Caesar begins to question her about her family, his chest tightens when she speaks of Prim. He wants to hold her and keep her safe. But he can't. At least not now.

* * *

After her interview Cinna sneaks away from the crowd and waits along with Haymitch as Peeta takes the stage. Haymitch leaves, telling Cinna to wait for Portia and Effie as he goes to find Katniss.

Peeta's interview goes off well until Caesar asks about him having a girl back home, He denies the claim and Caesar makes a comment about winning the games to get the girl; Peeta sighs and looks down;

"That won't help in my case." he says;

"Why is that?" Caesar questions, Cinna has already guessed it. The feeling he has makes him sick when Peeta replies;

"Because she came here with me."

* * *

Cinna, after taking a moment to collect himself from Peeta's announcement, he walks down the stairs with Portia and Haymitch beside him, towards the place they would meet up with the rest of the group.

Everything is in chaos when they arrive. The get there just in time to see Katniss pin Peeta against the wall, screaming at him. Effie is calling them for help so they rush over.

Haymitch yanks Katniss off of Peeta, Cinna extends an arm to steady her when she stumbles back.

"What is going on!"

"I can't believe you did that! One minute you don't want to train together, now you say you have a crush on me?!" Katniss yells;

"Relax!" Haymitch says, Katniss glares at him;

"You knew he was going to do this didn't you?!" She snaps at him;

"He made me look weak!" she hisses;

"He made you look desirable!" Haymitch growls back;

"Which in your case couldn't hurt sweetheart!" he says,

"Now i can sell the star-crossed lover bit.."

"We are not star-crossed lovers!" She says; Haymitch glares at her again;

"Who cares! Its a television show! And being in love with that boy might just save your damn life!" He says; Cinna places a hand on her arm;

"He's right Katniss." he says as much as he hates to admit it. Katniss stares at him, hurt flashes briefly in her eyes before its replaced by anger. She jerks her arm away and shoots one last glare at Peeta and Haymitch before storming off towards the cars.

* * *

Cinna finds himself in-front of her door barely an hour and a half later. She opens the door, wet curly hair, green night-gown, face wiped clean of any makeup and her eyes are slightly puffy as if she's been crying; She sighs and steps aside;

"Your dress is hanging over the couch in the corner." she says in monotone. He can't stand that as he walks in.

"Katniss..." he trails off with a sigh as she closes the door;

"Do you really think Peeta is my only chance of getting out alive?" she asks quietly, hurt. His head snaps up at her words;

"Absolutely not. I mean it would help, but it is certainly not the only chance you have by far. You are a skilled hunter, so i've heard. You have a good mind. You can do it even if Peeta hadn't said what he did." he assures her, her lips twitch in a small smile as she walks further into the room.

"How am i supposed to pretend to love him?" she asks stopping right in front of him, he shrugs;

"It'll come to you i promise." he says.

He isn't sure who leaned in first but suddenly they are kissing. He knows he shouldn't be doing this but he doesn't care as one hand finds her waist and the other tangles in her hair. Its soft and meaningful, she isn't sure what to do at first, whether or not to respond. He pulls away slightly;

"Katniss..." he whispers calmly before pressing his lips to hers again. Then it comes to her, she starts responding, She knows for once exactly how shes feeling, for a split second as Cinna pulls her closer, she knows that The Girl on Fire...has fallen for her Stylist.

But she's supposed to love someone else.

She doesn't care though. At the moment its just her and Cinna.

Pulling his hand from her hair to her cheek he pulls away.

"Cinna what about-" he shakes his head cutting her off;

"Shh, don't worry about that. What they don't know won't hurt us." he says, she leans her forehead against his,

"Promise? I couldn't stand the thought of you being killed." she says her voice cracking at the thought, he smiles softly and strokes her cheek,

"Trust me my girl, I will be here when you get back." he says, she pauses briefly and looks down;

"What if i don't make it back?" She asks quietly, a person from twelve hasn't won since Haymitch.

He pecks her lips silencing her.

"You doubt yourself to much." he says quietly, she laughs quietly, he pushes her towards the bed slightly;

"Get some rest, you have a very big day tomorrow." he says, she sighs, not wanting him to leave, He leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight Katniss." he mutters softly, and then he's gone. Katniss sinks down into her bed and takes a deep breath.

She almost laughs at herself. She expected to come to the Capitol to train then be killed. And okay maybe part of that did happen, but for the moment she is alive, and never did she expect to fall for a Capitol man.

She falls asleep that night with a smile on her face.


	6. Countdown

No excuses... here you go, Chapter six...

I wanted to keep this scene close to how it happened in the book and in the movie. I will be doing the scenes from when she is in the games from Cinna's P.O.V since we don't really know what he did during that time.

~MM

* * *

She's escorted into a small square room, Green walls, gray floors. A peacekeeper shuts the door behind her. Her feet carries her forward into the arms of her stylist who has suddenly become so much more. He rocks her back and forth gently, holding her tightly as if it would prevent her from having to leave. She takes a deep breath, remembering the scent of his cinnamon spice cologne. He pulls away,

"Here." he says quietly turning from her to grab a jacket from the rack behind them. He helps her into it, turning her around and zipping it up. He moves the navy colored material back to reveal the gold mockingjay pin he got of one of the outfits she wore on the train, she looks down at it, clipped beneath the color of the jacket.

"Thank you." she breathes looking back up at him. He nods and adjusts her collar to where it covers it again.

"Now remember what Haymitch said. Don't get yourself into the bloodbath, just run and find water." he reminds her. She nods, he stops fiddling with her jacket and places his hands on her shoulders.

_"60 seconds"_

The voice startles her and she nervously glances towards the tube in the corner of the room. Tapping her shoulder, he brings her attention back to him;

"I'm not allowed to bet, But if i could... I would bet on you." he says;

"Really?" she asks quietly;

"Really." he leans in and kisses her cheek quickly before pulling way, the voice comes back and announces they only have 30 seconds left.

She starts shaking slightly and he rests his forehead on hers. She takes a few deep breaths and reluctantly steps way from him. She walks numbly up to the tube, Cinna's eyes follow her every step of the way.

She turns to look at him one last time as the glass slides shut around her.

The plate starts to rise and within second she is in the arena. The question in the back of her mind mocks her...

'_Will I make it out?'_

She observes her surroundings, they are in a clearing in the middle of the woods. All standing around a giant cornucopia.

* * *

Cinna watches on the screen in the corner of the room. He bites the inside of his cheek as the count down begins. He finds himself tapping his fingers against his leg, pacing around, a habit he does whenever he is nervous, as the tributes all look at each other debating whether to run or kill.

"You can do it Katniss." he whispers to the empty room.

3...2...1..

* * *

Review!:)


	7. Rue

_**Ehhh not the best chapter but don't worry because it will get better, Writing for Cinna during the games is hard! BUT i will be bringing them out of the games soon so it will be a bit easier to write.**_

_** Reviews make me happy:)**_

* * *

"Cinna?" no reply, "Come on Cinna wake up! Cinna!" The young female stylist sighs as she shakes her partners shoulder in hope of getting him to wake up. He had drifted off around the time Katniss had fainted due to the tracker-jackers just before Rue found her.

"CINNA!" She yells in his year, her partners eyes flew open as he jumped up, his eyes searching the room frantically until coming to rest on his amused friend who has back up and trying to control her laughing by covering her mouth. He sends her a joking glare before rubbing the sleep from his eyes;

"What happened? Is Katniss okay?" he asks, she raises an eyebrow;

"Well the girl from 11 found and helped Katniss and she had just woken up about an hour ago. Peeta was stabbed in the leg by Cato and is somewhere by the river…his leg doesn't look good." She says looking down;

"They'll be okay Portia." Cinna says softly; Portia shakes her head, "Only one can live." She replies reaching for the remote and turning on the TV sitting on the couch in their studio.

They sit together and watch as the Careers kill of a tribute. The screen Flicks to show Katniss and Rue sitting by a small fire eating either a squirrel or a rabbit…maybe a bird? Cinna isn't sure what it is, but its food. Rue tells Katniss what's going on in the Arena, about how many died while she was out and where Peeta is.

"And the Careers? What about them?" she asks, Rue swallows and replies;

"They are all by the Cornucopia; they have put all of the food in large piles around it." She replies.

"Well maybe we should take care of that…" Katniss says smirking at Rue.

Cinna swallows, willing her not to do anything stupid or risky, but then again this is the Hunger Games.

Night falls in the arena hours later and Cinna is still watching as Portia is asleep beside him. He watches for a few minutes as Katniss and Rue fall asleep safe in a tree. Once Katniss is asleep he flicks off the TV, Carries Portia to her room and tucks her into bed before returning to his own to sleep.

That night Cinna jerks awake at three in the morning from a nightmare that replays in his head over and over again.

_She's running, the fire keeps spreading and the fire balls fly so close to her, all I can do is watching. I can't yell to her, for I can't speak. I can run to her, for I can't move. All I can do is watch from a few feet away as she trips twisting her ankle and rolling down a steep hill. She sits in the grass for a moment trying to get her head to stop spinning._

_She waits a moment to long and a fire ball hits her square in the leg, she lets out a loud terrifying scream right before another ball hits her square in the chest…_

And then he wakes up, her name on his tongue. He takes a few deep breaths lying back in bed. She can win. She can do this. She's still alive.

The next day Cinna watches with the rest of the group. He leans forward in his seat as Katniss creeps forward as the Careers race off to find the source of the fire Rue just lit. She watches as Foxface does a strange little jig to get up to their food supply before grabbing a sack of food and quietly hopping off. She pauses and thinks about what she just saw. Then she figures it out.

The careers have dug up the mines around the plates and placed them around the food. Suddenly her face brightens with an idea and she fires an arrow at a bag of apples. Cinna is unsure of what her plan is but bites his tongue as she creeps forward revealing herself even more.

She shoots another arrow this one leaving a small hole in the bag, she shoots one more and finally the bag breaks and all of the apples tumble out and fall to the ground thus setting off the mines.

Everything explodes in a cloud of fire and black smoke; Katniss gets blown back in the blast and blacks out. She comes through when the careers return. She cringes, so does Cinna, when Cato grabs the boy who was supposed to be guarding the camp and breaks his neck. She doesn't wait for them to find her; she grabs her bow and stumbles off into the forest.

Once right on her feet she whistles the little four note tune that Rue taught her. However Rue doesn't respond. Katniss whistles again… nothing.

"KATNISS!" the shriek startles everyone including me as Katniss takes off in the direction it came from.

She bursts through the clearing and finds Rue thrashing around in a net. Katniss falls to her knees and cuts the small girl free, Rue then latches onto her in a tight hug.

"It's Okay." Katniss says hugging her back before pulling away;

"We need to go okay?" She says, but then the worst happens, The Male from district one emerges from the woods, Katniss turns in time to dodge his spear and shoot him in the neck with an arrow, but she turns back to find Rue staring at her in shock as she pulls Marvels spear from her stomach.

Katniss lunges forward to catch her as she falls.

"Shh Rue it's okay, you're fine. " Katniss assures though it sounds as though she's trying to convince herself more than Rue. Katniss zips up Rues vest to hide the growing blood stain. Rue motions weakly for Katniss to come closer;

"….You have to win…" Rue whispers, Katniss now has tears dripping down her face, Cinna wants to look away but he can't;

"Will you sing?" She asks; Katniss nods and wipes her tears, she takes a deep breath and starts to sing, When Cinna hears her voice he swears he stopped breathing.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_Cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

Rue's eyes flutter shut and Katniss breaks she sobs and sobs clutching Rue's hand and resting her forehead on hers. She takes the spear that lay on the other side of Rue and throws it angrily across the clearing with a painful sob.

"Excuse me." Cinna mutters to the group who hardly spare him a glance as he rises from the sofa and makes his way to his room, once alone he turns the Games on but allows a few tears to fall, Cinna thought well of Rue, She was small yes, but very resourceful.

She lasted a while in the games, she was strong and she made the small place in Cinna's heart that she had obtained somehow swell with Pride and wonder and break at the same time, they had never officially met, but Cinna had a weak spot for children. And seeing Rue lying there in Katniss's arms dead made his chest ache.

He watches now as Katniss kisses Rues forehead and stands up, she looks as though she is about to leave but then she stops. He watches in awe and slight confusion as she starts picking up flowers and arranging them around Rue's body. She places a bunch in Rue's hands that are resting on her stomach. Katniss backs up to show her work, she knows the cameras are watching her.

What Katniss has done leaves me speechless, especially as she brings three fingers to her lips before holding them out. I recognize the signal from her reaping; I think Haymitch said it was a signal meaning thanks, admiration, and goodbye to a loved one.

* * *

_**So I've always wondered what Cinna thought about Rue... Anyway thanks to my readers and don't forget to review!**_


	8. The Final Five

**_Review:)_**

* * *

The games were never this hard for him. Of course he found it sick and twisted that people watch the games for entertainment but it had never affected him this much. He Only ate three meals a day. Most of the time when everyone gathered at the table after watching the games. No one truly felt like eating but they did just to keep each other from worrying.

Cinna would lock himself up somedays just to get away from it all. Others he would Spend comforting Effie and Portia, or dragging Haymitch back from a bar.

One night the president held a ball. A party in honor of the final five tributes. There were many people there but he didn't talk much, he stayed silent, only speaking to greet, introduce, or thank someone for their compliments on his designs.

He mostly lurked at the bar, pretending to make sure Haymitch didn't drink himself dead. It was quite awkward as his Ex girlfriend, (Who he has managed to avoid for a solid year) had caught his eye from across the floor, she was dressed in a short red and orange dress with a less than modest neckline, fish net tights, and red heels all of which he found tacky. It was clear she was going for a copy cat version of the 'Girl On Fire' bit, especially obvious seeing as she had flames painted up her arms. She winked and waved at him, he turned back to the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey.

He doesn't drink much but he just doesn't know how else to handle this. Maybe the whiskey will pass the time until he can go back to his room, turn on the tv and check on Katniss.

"Are you okay Cinna?" Effie asks, he smiles at her softly;

"Yes Effie, thank you for asking." he replies calmly, she eyes him for a moment until a sponsor pulls her away. Cinna Downs the Whiskey in one go, slams the empty shot glass on the table and mutters something to Haymitch about needing some air.

He walks out onto the balcony, hands clutching the railing, the lights from the city's glow and he shuts his eyes as if to block everything out. A hand trailing down his arm causes his eyes to snap open, he whirls around to see his Ex, standing there right in front of him.

"Hello Cinna, I have to admit i Never thought i would see you again, but it seems you have made quite a name for yourself. Congratulations." She says, a clever smile graces her dark red lips;

"Thank You Melina." He replies quietly, she steps closer, enough to make him more uncomfortable than he is already;

"And those tributes from 12, Oh! They are just darling together, oh i hope they make it. They kind of remind me of how we used to be..." she says only stopping when there is almost no space left between them, she traces a finger down his chest, and tugs at his tie;

"What we had was very brief Melina, and we were most certainly not Star-Crossed, now if you will excuse me I must be returning to the party." He removes her hands from his chest, and tries to make around her, she stops him;

"Oh but i so missed you Cinna...And something tells me you missed me." She says her lips at his ear, he swallows and when her lips brush against the side of his mouth, he quickly and firmly, pushes her away.

"I'm Sorry, Melina, we had a thing once, but that was a year ago. I Wish you the best of luck but I do not want to travel down that road again." he says, her pink eyes narrow,

"Ah, someone else has stolen your heart, havent they? No chance you'll reconsider?" she asks her accent already making his head pound.

"Whether that is true or not, my choice is final." he replies stifly before bowing slightly and sweeping back into the party.

Its Midnight before him and Portia make it back to the apartment. Not to terribly drunk, but just enough to have to lean on each other for support. They Stumble into the sitting room and collapse on the couch.

"I saw the little exchange with Melina, for a moment i actually thought you would take her back, until i saw you push her away and storm back in." Portia says tearing the blonde wig from her head, Cinna scoffs;

"Please excuse my rudeness but she was bad enough the first time around. Did you know she managed to hack my phone to where she could hear every conversation i had?" He asks flopping back against the couch, Portia gasps;

"You're kidding?" she exclaims, He shake his head,

"It took me, two new phones, new numbers, and a new address to get away from her. I didn't see her expression when we came back in to the party, what was it like?" he asks, she giggles;

"Priceless, she was as red as her shoes." she laughs Cinna even joins in, before reaching over and pressing the remote that turns on the t.v. The screen flickers on and Katniss appears on the screen. She is sitting with Peeta in the cave, after caring for his wounds she sits and strokes his hair, he sighs, at least they are safe.

Portia looks back and forth from the screen, to Cinna. Watching as he sighs when he finds out they are both still alive, To how he bites his lip and curls his hand into a fist when Katniss leans down and kisses Peeta. Suddenly everything Clicks in her mind;

She scoots closer to him and places and hand on his shoulder, leaning down to where he lips are close to his ear, making the scene look far more intimate than it really is.

"You love her, don't you?" she asks in a whisper to keep any bugs in the room from picking up their conversation, he sighs and nods, she pulls back but continues to rub his shoulder in a friendly gesture.

This is gonna be a long game.

* * *

**_I thought Cinna could use an Ex Girlfriend._**


	9. Doubt

_**Okaayy... now here is the chapter where Katniss returns from the games. I have a good idea about the next chapter that i'm about to write so it should be up soon! **_

_**Review please:)**_

_**~MM**_

* * *

It was about three weeks after she left for the games, and two days since she's been locked in a rehabilitation facility. He stood at the end of the hall on which her room was located, Haymitch and Effie stood with him while they explained the condition of the boy. Cinna tuned them out for the most part, all he could picture when anyone mentioned Peeta was the way Katniss had kissed him in the Cave. Something Cinna can't stand to think about.

So when they heard Katniss's voice yell out and turned to find the girl standing in the middle of the hall looking around frantically,

"Oh Katniss!" Effie trills and Katniss takes off in their direction, she surprises everyone when she launches into Haymitch's arms first. He mutters something to her as Effie strokes her hair, and eventually she pulls away and hugs Cinna, who returns the embrace immediately.

Cinna wonders if her feelings for him are lost after everything that happened with her and Peeta, but then she turns her head slightly to where her lips are closer to his ear and she says so quietly only the two of them could hear, "_I missed you." _Cinna swallows thickly and tightens his grip slightly but does not reply.

She pulls away and his arms reluctantly drop. She asks about Peeta, and his heart drops but he doesn't let it show. After being assured the boy is fine she is sent away with Cinna who takes the opportunity to wrap a protective arm around her shoulders. He leads her to the remake center and hands her off to her prep team.

When he sees her again, she's sitting at the Vanity on the far side of the room, taking in her appearance, she looks so innocent the way the prep team has done her make-up, Pale, light pink lips, tiny wings drawn in the corner of her eyes, soft pink blush, her hair down in curls which she reaches up to mess with.

"Don't!" He says suddenly, her hand freezes in midair,

"It's perfect." He says quieter, she drops her hand and stands up.

She takes her robe off and he feels the need to avert his eyes, not because there is anything wrong with the way she looks but because he feels the need to give her privacy, and after everything that happened before with them... He takes a deep breath and orders her to close her eyes and raise her arms.

He dresses her in a long yellow sparkly number, that floats just below her knees and fluffs out a little, she immediately notices the extra padding in the chest area and frowns,

"I know, but they wanted to alter you surgically, Haymitch had a huge fight with them about it, this was the compromise." He explains she nods and observes herself in the mirror;

"It's great Cinna, but I was expecting something a little more….Sophisticated?" she says, he shrugs;

"I thought Peeta would like this better." The words come out harsher than he intended and he notices something flash in her eyes… Anger, Hurt, Something along those lines. She shakes it off and starts towards the door, pausing in front of Cinna, she leans up and kisses his cheek, awfully close to the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you." She whispers before continuing on her way out the door.

He leads her to the cars and into the dome in which the interview will take place, he leaves her with Haymitch. Cinna knows that Snow isn't happy with the stunt she pulled with the berries. He knows that their only hope is to distract Panem with the star crossed lovers bit.

The talk with Haymitch must have gotten to her because when she walks on stage, as soon as she sees Peeta she runs into his arms kissing him. Cinna cringes, he's not going to deny that it hurts. Portia notices this and squeezes his hand comfortingly.

Cinna takes a deep breath, a large part of him hoping that Katniss's feelings are all for show.


	10. Breathe me

_**Yeah so** **just a little shot based on the song breathe me by Sia. I will be writing more about Katniss's time in the capital before the tour. Not sure how much more but yeah just in case you are wondering why she's in the capital still. Oh and the T rating is a little stronger in this one so be WARNED. Nothing too bad though. No lemons or anything like that!**_

_**Reviews make me happy!:)**_

_**~MM**_

* * *

_Help I have done it again. _

I _have been here many times before_

_Hurt myself again today_

_And the worst part is there's no one else to blame_

She shouldn't have gone. She should have made up an excuse for her absence, claimed she was sick and sent a fruit basket as an apology.

But _no. _It was Snow Granddaughter's Sixteenth birthday and she had requested Katniss be there. Her name was Meredith, and she was so young, sweet and innocent she couldn't refuse…

And then there was the small fact that Snow was still breathing down her neck from the whole berry incident.

So Cinna dressed her in a spaghetti strap orange dress that flowed down just above her knee cap. It glowed against her slightly tanned skin and brought out the red highlights in her dark brown hair which was pin straight and partly held back with a black clip. Her eyes were darkly lined and her lips were glossed.

Once Cinna was finished he sent her off with a kiss on her forehead.

She arrived at the party with camera's flashing and people screaming, she smiled politely and walked rather quickly into the mansion.

There was loud music a dance floor and fancy looking tables set up around the room and many performers were located at various spots around the Mansion; one being a man street dancing and playing with fire as she entered the house.

She looked around nervously, this being the first Party she went to without Peeta or Haymitch.

"Katniss!" Her heard jerked in the direction the voice came from she smiles slightly as she walks across the ballroom,

"Meredith, Happy Birthday!" She says as the younger girl hugs her, Meredith pulls away and smiles brightly, her violet eyes gleaming with excitement,

"Thank you! Oh I'm so happy you came!" She says, Katniss just smiles.

About an hour into the party, Katniss breaks away from the dance floor where she's been dancing with Meredith and starts the hunt for a bathroom.

Once she's done and on her way back down the hall the bathroom was located on, she doesn't even make it halfway when a door opens shuts and she finds herself pinned against the wall by a man with orange eyes and bleached hair. He was obviously older than her and dressed in a red and black suit.

He pins her hands over her head with one hand and uses the other to cover her mouth. He leans forward, his weight keeping her from escaping as she squirms, his hand muffling her shouts.

"Shhh be a good girl now and quiet down… don't want anyone to interrupt." He hisses in her ear,

"You think you are so clever… that stunt with the berries, it almost cost me my job, and it cost Crane his life… Now I think I deserve a reward." He says and starts to kiss her neck, she struggles even more, She hears the sound of fabric tearing and she bites his hand , he yelps in pain pulling up from her neck but keeping her hands restrained, he back up just enough for her to knee him in the stomach and then upon the release of her hands her fist came in contact with his face.

Then she ran. She bolted through the crowd pulling her torn wrap that Cinna had given her to keep her warm over her shoulders she ran out of the Mansion and into her car, instructing the driver to take her back to the apartments. She was already crying, and shaking, her neck hurt and her hair was a mess.

She managed to get all the way inside the elevator without being seen. It was late and not many people were up. In fact the apartment was dark and silent when she walked in. Her legs carried her to someone she knew was up.

"Katniss?" Cinna asks worried pulling her all the way into his room away from where she was standing in his doorway, he closes the door and gently grips the shoulders of the shaking, crying mess of a girl in front of him. He takes in her disheveled appearance and frowns,

"What happened?" He asks, she takes a deep breath and blurts out the story quickly. Cinna pales and Katniss buries her face in her hands and sobs. Someone tried to rape her.

_Be my friend, hold me_

_Wrap me up, unfold me_

_I am small, I'm needy_

_Warm me up and breathe me_

He takes care of her. Cleans her up and gives her one of his shirts which acts as a makeshift night gown on her. He cleans her cuts with a warm damp cloth. Removing the make-up and glitter from her face until she looks like her again.

He moves to her hands next. Well one hand; her right hand that had slight bruising on the knuckles.

"How'd this happen?" he asks softly looking up at her from where he kneels before her. She smiles slightly;

"I punched him." She answers quietly, he grins at her slightly amused and even chuckles a bit;

"That's my girl." He mutters kissing her hand. She meets his gaze surprised, and he blinks and stands up.

"Thank you." She says softly looking down at her feet, he pulls her into a comforting hug;

"You don't have to thank me." He says, she pulls away,

"Yes I do, you've done so much for me especially tonight I have no idea how," he doesn't give her a chance to finish because he grabs her chin and crashes his lips against hers like he's wanted to do since she got back from the Arena.

She responds instantly her lips moving with his with equal passion. His hand moves to her hair, the other wraps around her back.

He pulls away when air is necessary and rests his forehead against hers as they catch their breath, she buries her face in his chest, her arms curling around him tightly.

This is wrong and she knows it, yet after what she went through tonight she doesn't care.


	11. Fireworks

_** Just a little idea i had around Midnight last night. **_

* * *

Fireworks, such and old, but beautiful creation. The first ones go up at midnight, the burst into tiny multi-colored sparks creating different shapes in the sky.

"It's late…" A quiet, comforting voice hums behind her. She smiles slightly but doesn't spare a glance to her visitor as they come to stand beside her.

She sits on the ground of the rooftop garden, surrounded by vines, bushes and small trees, she loves how peaceful it is, and it helps hide her from prying eyes and ears. Her head tilts back watching as another firework lights up the sky.

"Can't sleep…" she sighs as he sits down next to her;

"Mind if I join you?" He asks, she shakes her head,

It's a few minutes before either of them speak again; they both sit there for a moment and watch the little display.

"The victory tour starts tomorrow. First stop is district twelve." She says, he glances at her, his green eyes soften; she looks so innocent right now.

"Are you excited?" He asks, she shrugs;

"I was at first at the thought of seeing my family…" She looks down;

"But…?" he pushes a little,

"I'm afraid of what comes after this, the tour, what if I can't face Rue's family, or Cato's, What if…"

"Shhh…." He silences her, "Hey, Don't worry about that right now, the whole team is going to be there with you, everything will be alright, but for now just take a deep breath and forget all that for a moment." He says, she frowns slightly;

"How?" she asks, he tilts her chin up to where she's watching the sky,

"Just watch." He says, the fall back onto their backs and he reaches over to take her hand and starts messaging her palm gently, and she lets him.

She watches the fireworks mesmerized and for a moment she's okay.

"I guess I should go back inside and try to rest, I'll get an earful from the prep team if there are dark circles under my eyes tomorrow." She says with a yawn as she sits up, he chuckles slightly and kisses her hand before she reluctantly pulls her hand from his;

"Thank you Cinna, I'll see you tomorrow." She says with a small smile as she stands to leave;

"Katniss?" he calls out sitting up, she freezes but doesn't turn to face him;

"What did you think of the show?" he asks because he can't think of anything else, he's not even sure why he called out to her; he just wants to make sure she's okay.

Sensing this she turns back to him with a real smile, not the fake one he's seen her give many other people;

"I like Fireworks." And with that she turns and leaves the roof, he smiles to himself as the last firework goes off spelling out the title no one will ever forget:

'_Girl on Fire'_

* * *

'_Baby you're a firework, come on show 'em what your worth_

_Make 'em go oh, oh, oh as you shoot across the sky…'_


End file.
